Not So Innocent
by IAmRose
Summary: Noelle,the councilmen's daughter has gotten tangled up with Sector 4's gang the O'Kanes. How will she turn out when she fall's for one the most powerful member's of the gang Jasper. Jasper is determined to strip away her innocence little by little. Is she ready to let her go of her purity or will she forever feel shameful of the sinful acts she's committed? *Rated M*


**Hello, everyone! So this is the beginning of my new series based on the Beyond Series! I was shocked when fanfiction didn't have the books added to the list. So I emailed them and they gladly approved of adding these books. I thought the books were amazing so I wanted to start a fanfic of my own. Same story and all, but with my twist added to it. If you read the book, yes the beginning will be very familiar in some parts but it's to get things started. However you will still see a difference. This first story will be based on Beyond Shame. Focusing mainly on Noelle and Jasper. For those of you who read the series, you may know that there's smut all over it, so yes there will be ALOT of smut to this story. So if you're not okay with that then you may leave. Everyone else, please enjoy! :D**

* * *

Hell. She was for sure this was it. The unfamiliar cracked sidewalks, curious predator eyes stared her down, run down buildings surrounded her. It was a dark, gloomy, rainy late afternoon. Her white satin dress was becoming drenched as she tried to impossibly walk down the street in her matching white satin heels. All she wanted to do was get away from the lurking eyes and hide. Her wearing her flashy white dress didn't help to keep the perverted eyes away from her. She felt her heart beating faster and faster. This was something she definitely wasn't used to.

She rounded around a corner of an alleyway stepping a few feet in, not daring to go in all the way. Lord only new what would await for a girl like her in there. She pressed her back against the cool, wet brick wall, resting her head against it. She attempted to keep her shivering body warm by wrapping her arms around herself, but that only did so much. Oh how she started missing Eden. Eden was a brightly lit city with it's, glistening skyscapers that stood tall. The whole city was kept clean and the grass was lush and green. People dressed lavishly from head to toe, showing off their fortune. Elegant cars drove down the perfect narrow roads. People greeted one another with high respect.

Here in Sector 4 was completely different. There was nothing flashy about this place. It looked like slums compared to Eden. People around here dressed a little more indecent and on top of that people seemed like they didn't care. The living proof were the hookers that walked up and down the streets wearing little to no clothes weather they were working a shift or not. People walked by them like it was nothing. Or how she managed to get small peaks of people fucking and getting way too intimate in dark corners in public. Eden would never allow that. Sinning was looked down upon and if you sinned there would be consequences no matter who you are. Reason why she was here.

Apparently being a curious, oblivious, cooped up councilman's daughter can get you into a shit load of trouble to the point you get banned from Eden. All Noelle wanted to do was explore more and just live a little for the night. How can she be so stupid? She knew better than that. She knew better than go against the city orders.

It didn't matter anymore. She had to make it on her own now. She needed to learn and know how to survive if she wanted to live in a place like this. Going to the other Sectors were out of the question. They were either too dangerous or too far. Going back to Eden would never be an option either.

Noelle's thoughts shattered as she heard a door break open. She jumped, looking across the street from her. A man was thrown out of a glass door from what seemed like a small liquor store. The man groaned in pain as he scurried around trying to get a quickly, but soon a large built man stepped through the broken door along with another large man behind him.

"Shit...it's the O'Kanes", she heard a man nearby announce. Some people ran away and some kept a real good distance from the scene, watching feets away.

O'Kanes. She's heard about them before countless times. They were rumors more than anything as she was never given confirmation of what was true or not, but she knew they existed. Each Sector had a gang, the O'Kanes being the most dangerous.

The first man that came out stepped down on the back of the helpless man on the ground with his heavy boot keeping him placed down on the damp sidewalk.

"I'm sure this will be the first and last time we'll be visiting am I right", he asked the helpless one. He was tall, strong built body, and had a full beard. He wore a black leather vest which seemed bullet proof along with some dark black jeans. His arms were covered in tattoos down to his wrist. Supposedly the tattoos on the wrist were the most important. All the members of the gang would have cuffs of the O'Kane symbol tattooed around their wrist, proof that they were a part of the lethal gang.

"You got it boss, I promise", the helpless man below said with a hint of fright in his tone. He was shaking from under the man's boot knowing he was in deep shit. The man removed his boot from him lighting a cigarette before taking a deep drag from it, while the second man knelt down in front of the man.

"Don't make us come back here again. Dallas's warning", the second man threatened. He too wore a vest like the first man. Short hair, stubels on his face. He also had tattoos, but not as much as the first one, but of course there were the ones around his wrists.

Noelle stood there surprised. She didn't think she would see any of them so soon. She was going to start moving away, but from the looks of everybody else, she didn't think that would be a good idea until there was an okay.

Forgetting about the dangers that lurked behind her a rough hand came around and covered her mouth. She immediately went into panic mode and started yelling, but her cries were muffled into the hand. Noelle started thrashing around when she felt the other arm wrap around her and pulling her away quickly. She frailed her legs around, making the heels of her shoe clack down onto the pavement. The noise caught some nearby people next to the alley attention alerting them of what's going on.

"Hey! What are you doing", one woman cried out. The two O'Kane men looked across the street and saw what was going on ahead of them.

"Fuck. Another damsel is distress", the first man mumbled with the cigarette between his lips. The second man stood up and started his way across the street taking his time.

"C'mon Jasper. Can't let this asshole get away", the second man said calmly. Jasper took one last drag before plucking the cigarette out of his mouth, dropping it down to ground, and stomped it out before following his friend. Both men reached the alleyway until they reached the panicking woman and creepy man behind her, making the man stop at his tracks.

"Kidnapping a woman in a busy alleyway, with O'Kanes not far from the scene? Gotta do better than that man", the second man said sarcastically.

"I'm not kidnapping her. She's with me. I'm just simply taking her back home", the man behind Noelle explained.

"She has scared shitless written all over her face", Jasper pointed out, before taking his gun out of his holster and pointing the gun towards the man's head. "So I suggest you let her go", he demanded. The creepy man hesitated at first as Noelle breathed heavily, eyes wide. Would he actually listen to the O'Kane men? Did they really have that much power over people that she heard of?

"She just a city bitch. No one gives a damn about her. Believe me, it wont effect anything around here", the creepy man protested still holding onto Noelle. Noelle started tearing wanting to get away from this man. Not wanting to think what he could possibly do to her.

"I'm not going to say this again. Let her go or else Bren and I here will have no problem shooting your brain out of that mindless head of yours", Jasper threatened. It was this time that Bren drew out his gun next pointing towards the man. Noelle heard him groan out and shoved Noelle forward raising his arm up in defeat. Noelle who didn't get the chance to catch her balance, tripped and stumbled over, but Jasper took a step forward and caught her before she fell. Bren still had his gun pointed at him.

"Get the hell out of here. If we find out about you causing trouble again you won't be so lucky next time", Bren spoke up. The man just nodded while backing away, before turning around and headed down towards the alleyway again. Bren dropped his arm down to his side and looked at Jasper who was still holding Noelle. She was frighten, shakened, and very exhausted. It was about to be sun down and has nowhere to sleep. If she sleeps out on the streets she may not live to see another day. In his arms Noelle found herself drifting away. She couldn't keep her eyes open anymore. For some strange reason she felt she would be okay his arms. So she just dozed off, completely out of energy.

"We can't leave her here", Jasper started, staring down at the unconscious girl now. She looked so pure, so soft, so...innocent. Every part about her was almost flawless. She was definitely taken care of and anyone around here can spot her as a city girl from miles away. With her dress, perfectly curled hair, and polished nails she stood out from any crowd around here.

"Let me scan her", Bren suggested. Jasper grab a hold of her small wrist and exposed her inner wrist to him where she had a bar code marked on her. Eden did this to people to keep track of everyone. Bren took a scanner and scanned her bar code. Her picture popped out of the screen from the scanner along with her name and status.

"Noelle Cunningham", Bren said quietly. Jasper looked at Bren then back down at Noelle.

"You're shitting me right", he asked Bren, hoping it wasn't true.

"You sir, are holding the councilmen's one and only daughter", Bren finally stated letting out a scoff afterwards. Great. Just fucking great. Edwin Cunningham was an up tight son of a bitch who thought people like them were savages. So he closed out Eden from all the sectors with his huge crystalized walls to keep the "outsiders" out.

"So what the hell is she doing on here", Jasper asked confused. Bren looked down at the screen to see if he can get anything.

"Welp, looks like she's a felon according to Eden. They kicked her ass out. Doesn't say what she did though", Bren answered. What could a girl like her had possibly done? No way she could of committed something that horrendous. Jasper sighed and hoisted her up carrying her in her his arms.

"Let's take her to our place for now. See what's going on so we know what to do with her. In the meantime Lex can watch over her", Jasper suggested and started walking. Bren put away his scanner raising an eyebrow, as he followed Jasper.

"I don't think Lex needs a lap dog", Bren said behind him. Jasper couldn't help but chuckle. They walked down the busy street that led to their compound.

"If the girl has no where to go, maybe Dallas would let her stay", Jasper explained.

"I fucking doubt it. No way Dallas would let a princess like her stick around. She won't be able to keep up man. Hell, she might have a heart attack once she finds out half the shit that goes down around here." Bren may be right. She may not fit in. If anything Dallas will let her stay for a few days and then set her out in the streets again. Dallas only recruits people who can stand on their own even when the family has their back. He needs to know everyone can handle anything that comes there way. If they can't save their own ass, they can't save anyone else's.

"Maybe Lex can toughen her up then. Show her around, teach her a few things. We can't just leave her here or else she's fucking dead by the end of the night", Jasper pointed out.

"Or we'll be dead because of her", Bren retorted. Yet another point. Last the O'Kanes needed was psychopath Edwin Cunningham coming after them. Either way they needed to find out what she's done and how to go about this situation. He let out another sigh.

What has Jasper gotten into?


End file.
